


We Don't Know How

by Alireeses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortality, Kind of character death but not, M/M, Slight mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alireeses/pseuds/Alireeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a prompt on tumblr:</p><p>'Raywood. Maybe finding out they're immortal by a close call death or something?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Know How

**Author's Note:**

> sooo I made this a Fake AH Crew GTA-verse because I though it would be easier and I love writing Fake AH Crew

It was Ryan’s fault. It was all fucking Ryan’s fault. This was his idea. This was his fucking idea and it all went south. It was supposed to be easy. An easy in and out bank robbery. They were all short on funds and this was the easiest solution.

How was Ryan supposed to know the clerk behind the desk had a gun? How was Ryan supposed to know Ray would be the one yelling at the clerk to put the money in the bag?

How was Ryan supposed to know the clerk would shoot?

A bang resounded through the bank and all five heads swivelled towards the sound. The next few seconds happened in slow motion for Ryan. The clerk jerked back from the blast of the gun, Ray was falling, a spurt of blood flying out from where he was shot, Ryan rushed forward catching him mid fall while yelling for the others to grab what they had and blow this joint. He had picked Ray up bridal style and started to run, another bang sounded and Ryan had felt a very sharp pain in his back. He stumbled forward but he caught himself before he ate the floor with Ray.

Then time sped up again and there was explosions from Gavin throwing sticky bombs and shouts from Michael, Geoff, and Jack telling Ryan to get the fuck out of there.

Adrenaline made Ryan forget the pain and he ran out the door, heading for the closest car he could find. He leaned Ray against the car while he busted the window open. “I’m good Ryan. Just a scratch.” Ray groaned out, clutching at the bullet wound in his chest.

Ryan grabbed him and thanked the heavens that the car didn’t have a middle console. He pushed Ray into the passenger seat and quickly hotwired the car. “It’s gonna be okay Ray. It’s gonna be okay. I’m gonna get you fixed up.” Ryan said breathlessly, pulling off his mask and leaning Ray against him. He held one of his hands against the wound, trying to make the bleeding stop.

Blood poured over his hand and as the car screeched out of the parking lot, Ryan tried not to think about how labored Ray’s breathing had become.

Suddenly there was shouting in his ear as Geoff switched on the coms, “Where the fuck are you guys?!” Geoff screamed.

“YOU’RE BOTH SHOT!” Michael yelled.

‘What are you idiots doing?!” Gavin shouted.

“Where are you going?!” Jack exclaimed.

“I need to take Ray to the hospital!” Ryan screamed back, trying hard to fight against his fatigue. Turns out a bullet right to the back without body armor really fucking sucks.

In between Ray’s gasps for breath he said, “M’fine guys. Don’t worry. Be back before you know it.” His voice sounded so weak.

“Fuck Ray.” Geoff said, his voice cracking.

“It’ll be okay boi.” Gavin said, though his wavered voice told another story.

“I’ll be fine. Doc’ll fix me… Right as rain.” His voice trailed off and Ryan panicked.

“Ray! Ray, don’t fall asleep! Come on, we’re almost there.” He said, shaking him the slightest bit. Ryan’s vision started to blur just as the hospital came into view.

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS?!” Geoff screamed.

“We’re… We’re at the Los Santos Hospital.” Ryan slurred. He practically drove the car into the door of the hospital with how late he braked. He dragged Ray out, screaming, “Doctor!” Ryan looked down at Ray’s pale face and was struck with a burst of adrenaline. He picked him up again and tried to carry him through the hospital front door. “DOCTOR!” He screamed again as the automatic doors opened for him. It took about two second for a stretcher to be pulled out and for two people in scrubs to have Ray lying down on it.

It took one more second for Ryan to collapse right after him. 

Ryan had lost his vision as soon as he collapsed but he could still hear as the people loaded him into a stretcher. He heard a scrambling of footsteps and then an exclamation of, “Ryan!” from what seemed to be Geoff.

Another voice, one that sounded like a doctor, “Sir, you have to wait-”

“Where’s Ray?!” Geoff screamed again.

“Sir, your friend is on the way to the operating room. He looked to be in a very bad condition.” She said, her voice not sounding hopeful.

“Make them better.” Geoff said, the words sounding more like a threat.

“We will do the best-”

“Make them better!” Geoff yelled and Ryan heard screaming.

“Sir, put the gun down.” The doctor said trying to sound calm but it was clear they were scared.

“Geoff put the gun down!” Ryan heard Jack yell.

“Sir, we’ll do th…” The doctor’s voice trailed off as the people rolled him away.

He passed out hoping at least Ray would be okay.

* * *

 

Geoff, Jack, Gavin, and Michael had been in the waiting room in silence for over an hour. Each one replaying the exact conversation they had while in the car on the way to the bank.

_ “Aren’t you guys going to put on your body armor?” _ Jack had asked while driving.

_ “Me and Ry don’t have the munes. We’ll be fine, it’s just a quick in-and-out.” _ Ray had said with a shrug.

None of them pushed the subject, never ever thinking it would turn out like this.

The doctor they had ‘conversed’ with earlier came in from a hallway and the four of them jumped to attention. None of them liked the look she had on her face. They all walked up to her and didn’t say anything, waiting for the news she would bring.

“We tried everything we could.” The doctor said. Geoff clenched his fist and pushed down the urge to punch a wall.

“Both of them?” Geoff asked.

“The bullets hit them both very close to the heart. They had lost so much blood.” They explained, sincerity in every word.

“ _ GOD _ **_DAMN IT!_ ** ” Geoff yelled loud enough for it to echo through every room in the hospital while Gavin had held back tears. Jack had sat back down, head in his hands wishing he had pushed harder for their body armor. Michael had pulled Gavin into a hug and remorse about their lost lad and gent.

Something in all of them died with Ray and Ryan in that moment. They had never lost someone like this. Ray and Ryan were dead. Well and truly... dead.

* * *

 

Ryan needed to breath. Ryan needed air… and also warmth. He felt so cold. Why did he feel so cold? The sudden need for air overpowered his senses and he gasped. His eyes shot open and he blinked at the fluorescent lights overhead.

His memories flooded back to him and he bursted into a sitting position, “Ray.” He tried to say but the words got caught in his dry throat.

He looked around the room and saw that he was in the hospital. His shirt was cut open and there was a slight pain in his back, almost like a ache. He was sitting on a bed, “Ray.” He muttered again. He remembered Ray so close to death and suddenly it felt like time was going too fast. He hopped off of the bed and walked out into the hallway, trying to find a doctor or a nurse to ask about Ray’s condition. He looked down the hallway and saw nobody. He was about to call for someone when he saw another person walk out into the hall. It took him a second to recognize him but when he did he was running down the hall towards him. It was Ray. He yelled his name as he ran and Ray turned towards him, bracing himself for the bear hug that Ryan was definitely going to give him.

Ray eagerly hugged him back, “Ryan…” He muttered into the air. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “What the fuck happened Ryan?” He asked, pulling back.

Ryan pulled them into the empty room and looked him over. He noticed Ray’s shirt was cut open and when he saw the huge blood stain on his chest he started to panic, “Fuck Ray, you lost a lot of blood.” He said, pressing a hand against the wound that he was supposed to feel.

“No Ryan it’s okay. Look it’s gone.” Ray said, trying to wipe the blood away from where his bullet wound should have been. The only thing left was a small hole shaped scar. “I don’t know what the fuck happened but this… this isn’t normal right? Scarring in a couple of minutes? That’s not normal?” Ray said, his voice rising in pitch with each word.

Ryan remembered his own bullet wound and his hand shot to lightly palm over his back. “I… I don’t think I’m losing any blood.”

“You were shot!?” Ray exclaimed, suddenly very worried.

“Yeah, in the back. Hold on, check and see if it’s the same thing.” Ryan said, shrugging off his ruined shirt.

Ray searched his back for any kind of wound but found nothing but dried blood. “Nothing.” He answered. When Ryan turned back around, Ray looked worried. “Ryan I felt so cold… I think I was dead. I just… I felt like I was floating and then all of a sudden I was back in my own mind and I really needed to breath.” Ray explained. Ray looked up at him with a serious expression, “I don’t think we can die Ryan.”

“What?” Ryan asked incredulously. “Ray that’s ridiculo-”

“I was dead Ryan! I felt it! And then I wasn’t!” Ray yelled, throwing his arms into the air. “This isn’t heaven cause we sure as hell aren’t going there! This isn’t hell cause you’re here!” Ray continued, gesturing to Ryan.

They both stayed silent for a few seconds gathering their thoughts. “Maybe we should-” Ryan cut himself off, jerking his head towards Ray, “Wait since I’m here?”

Ray nodded, “Well yeah.”

Ryan thought about that, “Ray are you flirting?” Ryan asked incredulously.

Ray nodded again, “Well yeah. Might as well right?” He said shrugging.

“Let’s get out of here.” Ryan said, ignoring Ray’s comment and grabbing his hand. They went back into the hallway and was met with nurse carrying a tray of some kind. When she saw the two of them, she had screamed and ran off before either of them could even ask her for help.

Alright maybe we should get out of here before they call the cops or something.” Ryan’s hand tightened around Ray’s and he quickly guided them to the lobby and out the front door before any of the doctors or nurses could question why there were two bloody almost half naked men leaving.

They stole the first car they saw and started driving toward the Fake AH Crew bunker hoping to find the rest of the guys. In the middle of driving Ryan was suddenly hit with all of the emotions he had ignored. He thought about the panic and the pain that came with almost losing Ray and his heart squeezed painfully at the thought. He thought about the fear that pooled in his stomach as he saw the blood explode from the bullet wound. Just the thought about Ray dying made him want to cry.

And then he was. The road became blurry as his eyes watered and he pulled over. Ray was about to ask why but he was pulled into a hug before he could say anything.

Ryan silently thanked god that there wasn’t a middle console in the car and he could easily pull Ray into a close tight hug. Ryan buried his face in Ray’s neck and bit his lip to keep from sobbing. His face paint was already going to be a mess from it he didn’t need to look like a crying girl on the corner with smeared mascara. Ray wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly as he realized that Ryan had died with him.

“Ryan what’s wrong?” Ray asked, already knowing the answer.

It took Ryan a second to answer, “You were dead Ray.” He gasped out. “I just keep thinking… what if you didn’t wake up like you did? What if you stayed dead? What if.. What if…” Ryan couldn’t continue.

Ray hugged him tighter, “Well I did wake up. I’m here. Ryan I’m here. It’s okay.”

Ryan shook his head, “Ray.” He pulled back, keeping his hands on Ray’s arms. “I was so scared, Ray. I thought that I was gonna lose you.” Ryan said, looking over Ray’s features and thanking everything that he was in his arms.

Ray chuckled nervously, “You wouldn’t have lost much.”

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows and his tears had gone for the moment. “Ray I would’ve lost everything.” He said, seriously leaning forward the slightest bit.

Ray raised an eyebrow, “Ryan if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were flirting.” And his words were nervous.

Ryan didn’t say a word and somehow the silence was suffocating. Ray’s eyes flicked down to Ryan’s lips and suddenly the tension was shattered. Ryan and Ray shot forward, meeting in the middle of a hot kiss. There tongues danced, no fighting for dominance only loving lips and gentle touches. This was unspoken promises and vows to never leave, never die, never worry, never fear.

It was awhile before either of them thought about driving again but Ray had pulled away, “The guys are gonna be freaking out.”

Ryan thought about it and was struck with an idea that should have been obvious, “The communicators!” He exclaimed, his hand going to his ear where his com was.

Ray followed his lead turning on his communicator and holding his breath. He looked at Ryan who stared back with baited breath. Ray gestured for Ryan to go first. Ryan took in a deep breath, “Hey guys.” There was a second of silence and then it was like a roar of noise.

“Ryan?!”

“RYAN?!”

“THAT’S NOT POSSIBLE!”

“SOMEONE’S PLAYING A PRANK!”

All of the voices sounded as if they had been crying or drinking or yelling or all three.

Ryan tried to speak over them. “GUYS PLEASE IT’S ME! ME AND RAY DIDN’T DIE. WE DON’T KNOW HOW OR WHY BUT!…” SIlence filled the coms. “Guys we’re alive.”

More silence and then Geoff’s voice filled the silence with a voice neither Ray nor Ryan had ever heard him speak with, “Whoever is pulling this sick joke, I will find you and rip your spine out of your skin.”

Ray spoke before Ryan could, “We’ll meet you at the bunker on Flint and Coal.” He said, hoping that would be enough to convince them. All 6 of them had a secret emergency, holy shit cops are on our tail and we need to leave the country, kind of bunker in the mountains of Los Santos. The phrase for meeting there was ‘Meet you at the bunker on Flint and Coal’ in a remembrance of a shitty joke. That was the only thing only the 6 of them would know.

Another second of silence as Ryan started driving toward the bunker, “How the fuck do you know about that, you fucker?!” Geoff yelled over the coms.

“Meet you there guys.” Ryan said, before shutting down his com knowing none of them would believe them until they saw. Ray followed suit.

The drive was silent neither knowing exactly what to say in a situation like this. The drive felt too quick for both of them and when they finally got to it they didn’t see any other cars so they figured they had gotten there first. They went inside, coughing at the stale and cold air that hadn’t been stirred in almost years. They didn’t have a lot of time to get themselves cleaned up because it wasn’t even 2 minutes before they heard the roar of cars approaching. The two walked back outside, seeing two cars pull up with Fake AH Crew symbol on the hoods. The cars stopped a few feet away from them and out stepped Michael, Geoff, Gavin, and Jack.

They all looked to be in disbelief at the two of them. “That… That’s not possible..”

Ryan lifted up his arms only to have them fall back to hit against his legs, “It isn’t but here we are.” He said.

Slowly but surely they all all walked up to Ryan and Ray. They stood there staring at them all blood-covered and worn until Gavin reached a hand up to place on Ray’s shoulder. For some reason it was the assurance of them actually being able to be touched that released the dam of tears and hugs of the rest of the group.

They all drove back bombarding Ryan and Ray with questions over the sound of Geoff scolding them for being idiots and not wearing body armor on a heist. The rest of the day, the two of them were never left out of sight for the rest of the crew and, though they were happy about them being back, they were all unsure of what exactly happened.

Ryan and Ray’s mind were far from that subject both knowing there was some kind of weird explanation for it, no they were thinking about the moment in the car… Neither had said anything about it and they didn’t really know what to say if they did talk about it.

It was Ryan who came up with an answer. After all it was Ryan who experienced Ray dying… He knew what he had to lose. Eventually the rest of the crew left the boys alone to sleep but only after both of them promising to be there the next morning. Ryan had slipped out of his room and gone to Ray’s knowing the younger one would not be sleeping.

He had carefully opened the door and slipped inside, shutting the door behind him as he thought out his words. Ray didn’t say a word but he knew Ryan was there. Ryan went and sat at the edge of the bed beside Ray’s feet. And there was silence. A silence so loud it made Ryan’s ears hurt.

Ray was the first one to speak, “Are you gonna tell me why you’re in here or are you just gonna sit at the end of my bed like a weirdo?” He said chuckling nervously. His joking tone was enough to make Ryan smile and he took in a deep breath before continuing, “I’ve been thinking Ray…” He paused, turning around to face Ray on the bed. Ray sat up and, though Ryan couldn’t see his face, he could tell he was listening. “It was scary almost losing you like that.” He could see Ray tense.

“But I’m here… It’s all goo-”

Ryan cut him off with a sharp tone, “But it’s not Ray.” Ray didn’t try to keep talking. “You almost died. You did die!” He exclaimed, rubbing a hand over his face. “I… was so scared Ray.” His voice cracked and he paused for a moment. “I’ve been thinking… and I almost lost you before I had you.” Ryan explained, scooting back on the bed until he was sitting beside Ray.

Ray’s voice was quiet as he spoke, “You’ve always had me Ryan.”

Ryan lifted a hand to caress Ray’s check and even in the darkness Ryan could see Ray lean into it, “Not… Not the way I wanted.” He said with a slight shake of his head. He leaned his head forward and pulled Ray’s with his until their foreheads met. His voice was whisper, “Ray… I love you.”

There was a deafening silence after. As if the world didn’t want to shatter this moment with sound. Ray’s breathing was uneasy and Ryan would have been having second thoughts if he didn’t know better. “I love you too Ryan.” And his voice was choked with sobs, “Don’t ever die for me again.” And it was a demand Ryan would never keep.

Their lips met and there was no tongue, no groping, nothing hot and heavy. It was sweet and neither could have asked for more at that moment.

* * *

 

Laughing had woken the sleeping couple. The crew had found them in Ray’s room spooning and never in a million years had any of them guessed that Ryan would be the little spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked! this is my first Raywood fic so sorry if it's a bit eh


End file.
